


Dream of Drowning

by HT_Anon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm Sorry, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), starts off wholesome but does not last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HT_Anon/pseuds/HT_Anon
Summary: Dream is a monster, or, he’s Tommy’s only friend.It really shouldn’t be this hard to tell.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 636





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> These are not actions I condone in real life, events in this are purely fictional. I write these stories to cope and help others cope as well as to appease my hyperfixation with these characters and psychological horror. I ask that this content is kept separate from the content creators mentioned and is not shoved in their faces. Please read the tags before preceding and stay safe. Enjoy!

Dream is a monster, or, he’s Tommy’s only friend.

It really shouldn’t be this hard to tell. 

Dragged into exile, Tommy is forced to question things like this. The long days have truly given him too much time to think. He wonders if Dream, the one person consistently visiting him, really cares about him, or if something more sinister is the true motive.

He supposes it could be both.

And would it matter which? If it is the former, and Dream _is_ a monster, what would that change? If he doesn’t have Dream, who would he have? He doubts he would be happier completely alone. 

That’s why the man’s company becomes so absolutely needed; why Tommy craves it and how Dream’s presence has become almost comforting, as strange as that sounds. 

It’s why Tommy finds himself waiting by the shore most days, why he’s so happy to finally see Dream approach the little island. 

“Hey! Welcome back, been long time no see.” Tommy greets with an enthusiasm he finds is getting harder and harder to maintain. 

“It has.” Dream’s voice is lacking in returning Tommy’s energy. “Almost sounds like you missed me.”

He did.

In a way, at least, he did. He doesn’t miss _Dream_ , not personally, he doesn’t think so. What Tommy misses is the warmth of a person other than himself, a reminder that he isn’t alone in the world. 

Tommy laughs. “Bit full of yourself to say that, yeah?” 

“Am I wrong?” Dream challenges. 

Tommy has grown familiar with the slightly snarky, egotistical remarks. At first, they really pissed him off, he would fight right back and throw punches that he knew wouldn’t even put a dent in Dream’s armor, just out of raw anger. 

“Dunno, maybe.” He doesn’t put up much of a fight anymore. “What brings you here today, big man?” Tommy tries to shake off the previous conversation. 

“Just here to check up on you.” Dream walks from the shore leisurely to Tommy’s tent. “Make sure you’re doing okay.”

It shouldn’t make Tommy’s chest ache the way it does; tightening as it reminisces on a different time, one where there was more than a single person that looked out for his well being, someone who cares enough to come and see him. 

At least Dream cares, at least he has that. 

“Well, thanks.” Tommy still doesn’t like the fact that he’s grateful to Dream, of all people. “Doing just fine.” If you ignore the intense loneliness and fear. 

Dream just nods, the permanent smile on his mask staring back at him hollowly. 

This is somewhat of a regular occurrence, where Dream visits Tommy with nothing to say. As pitiful as it is, it makes Tommy’s day, or his week, or his ‘however long it takes Dream to come back’.

Sometimes, Dream takes his armor from him, throws it into a pit and lights it aflame. Tommy just watches as his hard work burns in a pile, turning into scrap metal. He wonders why he keeps trying to get resources, knowing that this is their fate. Those times, Dream is cold to him; hardly speaks and brushes him off like he is worthless. 

Tommy’s unsure of what dictates these times, he doesn’t know what he does wrong. He thinks, maybe, Dream just happens to be in a bad mood when he shows up. However, he still feels as though he is at fault, like he should be better.

This makes Tommy prepared to be responsible for Dream’s mood. Even if Tommy isn’t the reason Dream is upset, he finds himself wanting to be the reason he feels better. 

“So, Tommy,”

Tommy braces himself, lifts his arms to begin removing his armor-

“Go for a swim or something? Why are you so drenched?” Dream asks instead.

Instantly Tommy is relieved Dream has spared him from their usual ritual, but then he realizes he has to figure out a way to explain to Dream why he keeps waking up in the ocean every morning. 

“Well, it’s none of your business,” Tommy begins reluctantly. “But if you must know, I had a very pleasant swimming session just before you arrived.”

“Hm,” Dream hums. “You’re lying.”

“Wh-?” Tommy stutters. “How would you even know? You stalking me or some shit?” 

“No. You just look like you’re not telling me the truth.” Dream walks towards him, closer than Tommy would ever want him to be. 

Dream just has a way of staring right through him. Like his flesh and bones are transparent and his inner thoughts are on display. It makes his skin crawl and suddenly he feels very, very vulnerable. 

That’s when it becomes impossibly more unsettling, Dream reaches out towards him. Tommy flinches, but Dream only puts a hand on his shoulder. The touch, meant to be comforting, fills him with unease. 

“C’mon, Tommy,” Dream’s voice calls for him gently. “You can tell me anything.”

His chest grows tight, his next breath is strained. “I- I....” His voice doesn’t come out right, hardly comes out at all. Clenching his teeth, he bites the bullet. “When I wake up, usually I’m drowning.”

Dream tilts his head quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“I just- I go to sleep in my bed and then I wake up and I’m fucking drowning, out over there.” Tommy nods his head in the direction of the ocean. “And I…” _Then he crawls his way back to shore, he doubles over and vomits the water out of his lungs, it hits the sand and mixes with blood as his vision threatens to fade again-_ “And that’s all.”

The hand on his shoulder grips him tighter before removing itself completely. When it’s gone, Tommy can finally take a deep breath. Then, Dream speaks. “You sleepwalk, then?”

“Something like that.” 

“That’s… not good, isn’t it scary?” Dream asks him. 

Now that Tommy thinks about it, Dream asks him a lot of redundant questions. _‘Are you lonely here?’, ‘Do you miss your friends?’, ‘Do you want to go home?’._

Surely he knows the answers, why is he so insistent on hearing Tommy say it himself?

“Well it’s definitely not fun.” He would roll his eyes if he had the energy to be so expressive. “Nothing I can do, though.”

Dream is quiet, presumably thinking. Then, he perks up a little. “What if I stay here for tonight? Keep you from sleepwalking?”

The first thought Tommy has is that he really wouldn’t mind that. Nights here are so, so lonely, completely by himself on the island. Company would be nice. He just really wishes it didn’t come in the form of Dream. 

“So you’ll, what? Watch me sleep?” Tommy says defensively. “Little creepy.”

“Don’t think of it like that,” Dream scoffs. “Just keeping an eye out so you don’t die. What else are friends for?” There’s a hint of humor in his voice.

Tommy considers it, he doesn’t even know if he’d be able to sleep with Dream’s eyes on him. But, overall, he does prefer Dream’s presence over the crushing loneliness. 

“Alright, if you insist.”

Dream proceeds to spend the whole day with him. Today is not one of the days that Dream is cold to him, he doesn’t destroy his tools or armor, doesn’t snap at small things that Tommy does, doesn’t make him feel like a burden. 

The masked man is just _there._ He helps Tommy build, offering him resources, leaving little comments, sometimes even compliments. 

Maybe today is actually a good day. 

Is the nicer side of Dream equally as unsettling as the bad? Yeah, probably. But Tommy would much rather make Dream laugh then hear the same voice yelling.

No, he doesn’t like it, but it is preferable. He’ll take what he can get. 

Eventually, the day melts back into night. Tommy usually associates the setting of the sun with Dream’s departure, but tonight, he stays. 

It’s Tommy’s idea for them to listen to music as the sun sets. He doesn’t realize until halfway through the song how easily Dream could take his disc from out of the jukebox, panic fills him briefly, but Dream makes no movement to steal it. 

Maybe… maybe Dream is his friend. Maybe Dream does care. 

It would make absolutely no sense for Tommy to trust Dream, but it happens unconsciously anyways. The music plays, and Tommy just sits on the beach with his worst enemy. As the melody fades and the sun sets, he feels at peace, for the first time in a very long time. 

Tommy cards the sand under him through his fingers. “Are you still staying?” He asks.

“Of course.” Dream says like it’s obvious. “Where do you want me to sleep?”

“Oh, well, I don’t have another bed.” Tommy realizes at the same time he says it. “Shit, I’m sorry, I can just pass out on the floor, it’s not a big deal.” Apologizing was once a rarity for Tommy, and saying sorry to Dream was practically unheard of. Exile has really fucked with him, huh?

“Tommy, I’m not just gonna take your bed.” Dream tells him. “Floor’s fine for me, don’t worry about it.”

Wow, Dream really is being nice today. Like, grossly nice compared to his usual attitude. 

“Really?” Tommy asks with a little disbelief. “Pog! Sounds good!”

And with that, the two of them settle in Tommy’s tent. Tommy is in his bed while Dream lays on his back on the floor. 

Honestly, Tommy feels a little guilty. “Surely that can’t be comfortable.” Tommy remarks. “Sleeping on the floor, I mean.”

“Doesn’t bother me.” Dream shrugs. 

Tommy doesn’t understand how that can be true, but Dream isn’t one to lie to spare his feelings, so he trusts his words. He just… feels like he owes Dream more, after all he’s done for him…

“Dream, I,” He takes a breath. “I really appreciate this, not to get sappy or anything. I just never knew you cared enough to do this.”

That’s when Dream sits up off the floor, Tommy follows suit and they face each other. 

“You know I care about you, Tommy.” Dream says. “Why else would I be here?”

“Yeah- Yeah you’re right, I’m sorry.” Tommy doesn’t even know what he’s apologizing for. “Thank you. I- You can sleep up here, if you’d like.”

“I’m not gonna let you sleep on the floor-”

“No no, I mean with me, we can share.” He moves over to allow Dream more space. “Plenty of room, really.”

Dream stares at the space on the bed like he’s considering it. “You sure?”

Not really. “Y- Yeah! I don’t mind.”

Then Dream proceeds to lift himself from the floor and sit on the edge of Tommy’s bed. Tommy can feel the weight shift as he sits downs, the bed creaks. “How considerate of you.”

Tommy laughs dryly. “Well, you know me, considerate and shit.” He says ironically. 

Dream lets out a chuckle in return. “Go to sleep Tommy.” Is all the man says before he’s laying down, not even getting under the blankets. 

He nods and does exactly that. They face away from each other, Dream facing the wall of his tent while Tommy looks off the side of the bed. 

It’s only uncomfortable for a moment, to have Dream laying down next to him. He curses himself for even feeling uncomfortable at all. Dream clearly cares about him, enough to stay and watch over him. 

Tommy allows himself to feel at ease, to finally be safe. 

There are two things Tommy realizes when he first wakes up. 

One, there’s a distinct lack of water in his lungs. He’s not out in the waves skirting the shore, struggling to breath and fight the current back to the land. Instead, he is warm, comfortable, and dry. Tommy relaxes for the briefest moment, and then, he tenses right back up.

That’s because of the second thing he realizes; there are two arms wrapped around his front, while his back presses against Dream’s chest. 

His heart sinks. “...Dream?” 

“Hm?” So he was awake then. 

“Why are… what are you doing?”

Dream shifts a little bit, making no move to let him go. If anything, he holds him closer. “You cried in your sleep, tried to get up.” He says. “So I held you down, sorta just stayed like that.”

“Oh…” Tommy sounds hollow, maybe he should be comforted by what Dream had explained to him, but he just feels overwhelmed, the arms around him feel less like a hug and more like a trap. “Thanks- Thank you, you can let go now.”

He couldn’t stop his voice from sounding high and panicky, to which Dream shushed him calmly. 

“Tommy, Tommy, it’s okay, just relax.”

He tries to take a deep breath to calm himself, it comes out shaky. “Please let go.”

“Tommy.” Dream let’s a stern tone bleed into his gentle voice. “You don’t have to pretend you want to leave. I’m here for you.”

He’s not pretending. Tommy tries to struggle out of Dream’s arms slightly when he comes to the horrifying conclusion that Dream is holding him tighter and tighter the more he tries to escape. Dream is not gonna let him leave. 

“Shh, I know you want me here.” Dream whispers. “You invited me after all. I know what you need.”

Tommy begins to hyperventilate, panic is setting deeper and deeper but he tries to hide that from Dream, tries to seem calmer than he is. 

“You need me, Tommy.” One of Dream’s hands moves, unfortunately not away from him, just moves down. Lower and lower until he reaches Tommy’s hip. “Just let me help you.”

His heart stops. 

“N- No.” Tommy struggles harder. “Dream, no, no I don’t want-” Dream’s hand reaches under his clothes, touches the bare skin of his hip. He yelps. “Nonono, let _go._ ” 

Tommy punctuates the end of his sentence by instinctively kicking back at Dream behind him. To his surprise, his hand stills. However, it doesn’t move.

“Did you just _kick_ me?”

Although his voice is calm, Tommy knows far too well what the tone means, it’s the same tone he uses with Tommy when he’s done something bad, when he’s in trouble. 

“I didn’t m-mean to, Dream, I’m sorry-”

“Shut up.” Unexpectedly, his finger’s on Tommy’s hip dig, they tear into the soft flesh like it’s their goal to reach his bone. Even when Tommy shrieks, the grip doesn’t let up. 

“ _Let go! Fuck! Let go!_ ” Instinctively, Tommy’s own hand comes down to pull away at Dream’s. “It hurts, Dream! It _hurts!_ ”

“I’m trying to help you and this is the thanks I get?”

What might have just bruised his hip pushes even harder, it bleeds and Tommy starts to cry. Dream’s hand refuses to move. “Please Dream I’m sorry, please _stop._ ”

“So ungrateful.” Dream spits. “Useless, unappreciative, stupid child.”

Finally, Dream removes his hand, his fingers bloody as he pushes Tommy away from him and onto the floor. Tommy winces and he presses down on his new wound. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” He repeats, still crying. 

“I don’t care.” Dream replies simply. “I’m leaving. Think about what you did. I’m not coming back until you learn to behave.”

Tommy sniffles and nods, he curls up and hides his face in his knees, not even watching while he hears Dream walk away. 

Waking up underwater would be a blessing after today. He wouldn’t even swim to the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does not get better!! There are new tags with warnings so please keep those in mind when continuing!

Tommy can’t put a name to the feeling.

If he tries to describe it, the only analogy that plagues his mind is that everything inside of him is being hollowed out, emptying him until he is only a shell of himself. 

He doesn’t feel whole anymore, he’s been ripped apart by careless hands. 

Trembling, he reaches down to his hip, hands covering the wound, still fresh and bleeding. Dried tears stain his face as he tries to reflect and grasp the weight of the situation. 

_So ungrateful._

Dream’s words repeat, lingering in the air around Tommy. 

_Useless, unappreciative, stupid child._

The hands covering his wound recoil back, suddenly not feeling like his own anymore. Tommy can only stare at them, the sight of his own blood is nauseating. 

It takes hours for him to finally leave his tent. In any reasonable state of mind, Tommy would wash away the drying blood from his body, but he avoids doing so. He doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to look at it, and absolutely does not want to touch it. 

Daily routine begins as normal, he works away in his mine, head as empty as the rest of him feels, working on autopilot. That is until--

_I wonder when Dream will come back._

The thought gives him whiplash. Tommy can’t say he’s never had it before, but it used to be familiar, used to be warm and soft compared to whatever it is now. 

Because now it makes him shiver, reminds him of bloody hands and being suspended in a pair of unforgiving arms; now, he is scared of it. 

Does he ever _want_ Dream to come back?

Could he ever find a way to miss the man's presence the way he used to? Would he ever not be afraid of him after today? But without Dream, he’d have nobody, and is he ready to truly be _alone?_

Dropping his pickaxe, Tommy leans his forehead against the wall of the cave. He takes one short, stuttering breath, and then sobs. 

That night, when Tommy is able to fall asleep, he has a dream for the first time in a long time. 

In his sleep, he is trapped against Dream’s body, desperately pulling himself away and struggling in the steel grip. The older man’s hands pierce his flesh, marking every inch of his body as Tommy cries for someone, _anyone_ to save him. 

The images blur and fade, once he can feel his skin again, he is very, very cold. 

And the first breath he takes is full of water. 

Coughing and sputtering under the ocean waves, his tired body fights to gain consciousness and swim upwards out of instinct. However, Tommy fights against his need for air. 

His lungs burn, demanding a deep breath of oxygen while Tommy feeds them nothing but more water. Around him, his limbs thrash uselessly, pleading to find the surface of the vast sea. And he refuses. 

As the boy’s vision flickers in and out, his body is covered by an unrelenting weight, and finally, he is sinking. 

Maybe, Tommy thinks, the ocean floor will be more comfortable than his bed. 

…

Then, his eyes open. 

Aches wrack his body, lungs tired and sore from their previous struggle. 

“You’re awake.”

His eyes go wide, rushing to full alertness, he turns his head to see-

“That’s good. You had me pretty worried, Tommy.”

Seeing Dream kneeling beside him takes all the air away from him yet again. Tommy jumps back against his will, unconsciously seeking more distance from the man. 

His exhausted lungs are put into overdrive as he hyperventilates. The blonde shudders under Dream’s unrelenting stare. 

“Shh,” Dream reaches out towards him, and before Tommy can protest, he holds the side of the younger’s face in his hand. “You’re okay now, you’re safe.”

Tommy doesn’t consider himself saved.

Dream has never really been here to save him, he is only here to trap Tommy. 

Not even death is an escape route. 

Dream drags his thumb over Tommy’s cheek in a mock form of comfort. In that moment, it doesn’t matter how much fear he holds for the man that hand is attached to, he melts. 

Air is caught in his throat, it’s been so long since someone has soothed him like this, even longer since he’s experienced any affectionate touch. Tommy leans into the soft pressure Dream’s hand provides, cursing himself all the while as he allows himself to be consoled. 

In response to his acceptance, Dream takes it a step further and pulls Tommy up into a kneeling position as well. Wordlessly, he wraps his arms around the boy. 

Tommy flinches, mind screaming about his last encounter with Dream. But this time, the arms he rests inside feel gentle. They aren’t a cage, not one that Tommy wants to leave, in the very least. 

His arms find their way to Dream’s back, he grips onto the masked man’s hoodie. 

“See, Tommy? You’re okay, I’m here.”

Tommy promptly buries his face into Dream’s shoulder and cries. “I’m sorry.” He croaks out. 

“I know.” Dream rubs his back. “I forgive you.”

With that said, Dream holds onto him like he is precious, like he would miss him if he was gone. And right now, Tommy can’t say that anyone else would share those same thoughts. He comforts this broken side of him; weak and ugly. Is there a single person out there who could see Tommy like this and still care about him?

Maybe Dream isn’t so bad. 

And if he is, maybe Tommy doesn’t care. 

Dream pulls away from him, Tommy finds the space between them suffocating and wants to pull him back in like a magnet. 

“Tommy,” Dream whispers his name. “Don’t _ever_ scare me like that again.”

Yes. Yes that makes sense. Dream _does_ care. He doesn’t want to worry him. 

He nods. “I won't. Promise.”

“Good.” One of Dream's hands leaves Tommy’s waist and gently moves through his hair. “So good for me, Tommy.”

The wording doesn’t sit right, a familiar unease creeps up on him. But at the same time, the praise makes him warm, he feels wanted. So in the end, he accepts it. “Thank you, Dream.”

Dream gives him a final pat on the head before his hand stills. “Let’s get you dried up, okay?”

Tommy nods, though he would have been a lot less certain in his confirmation had he known what Dream’s offer entailed. 

Despite that, Tommy follows Dream as he is led back to his tent. When he rummages around in his chests, Tommy makes no move to stop him. It’s not like he owns anything that Dream doesn’t know about. 

From the chest emerges an extra blanket Tommy had stored, it was just in case it got colder outside, but he supposed it could serve as a towel too. 

Tommy sits on the edge of his bed, trying to repress the memories that it now holds. They are too heavy, and he doesn’t want to think about them lest he spiral. 

Dream turns to him, makeshift towel in hand. “Take off your shirt.”

Tommy freezes at the request. “Why?” He asks hesitantly. 

“You can’t dry off with a wet shirt on.” Dream says.

Oh. Right. That makes sense. Tommy curses himself for his inherent distrust of Dream, no matter how warranted it is. 

“Pants too.” Dream adds. 

His stomach churns, but he obeys anyways. Tommy does his best to ignore his gut feeling that something is undoubtedly very, very wrong. 

“You want me to dance for you as well?” Tommy laughs humorlessly, turning to jokes in a last ditch effort to calm his nerves while he undresses. 

“Hm,” Dream hums. “Not unless you want to.”

He prays to whatever god exists that Dream is joking along. 

Dream walks over to where Tommy sits on the bed and gets on his knees in front of him. Wrapping the towel around him, he begins to dry the boy off. 

The hands that run over him now are so much different than the ones from yesterday. Yesterday, the hands were careless and rough as they tore into him. These are different; gentle, affirming, they treat him lovingly. 

Tommy doesn’t know which is worse. 

Then, Dream stills. It takes Tommy a moment to realize that he stopped drying him just above his hip. 

Dream is looking at the scar he left. 

He is unreadable through his mask, but still very clearly focused on the wound. Tommy feels his heart speed up, what could he possibly be thinking?

“This,” Dream says quietly. His hand reaches for his scar and he runs over the dried blood with his thumb. “This was a mistake.”

Tommy shudders, the contact makes him want to recoil. He stays silent and unmoving under Dream’s stare. 

“Do you think you deserved this?”

Tommy’s throat goes dry. He doesn’t know what to say. Of course he didn’t fucking deserve it, one part of his mind says, he is _hurt_ , Dream _hurt_ him.

But at the same time, Tommy is having a terribly difficult time connecting the man in front of him to the man from yesterday morning. They treat him so differently. He doesn’t know which side of Dream is real. 

Maybe if Dream truly is the kind person he is acting like now, then it would be his fault. He would be in the wrong for bringing out the bad side of Dream. If he had just given Dream whatever he wanted, it wouldn’t have gotten so bad. 

But in the end, he answers honestly. “I don’t know.”

Dream hasn’t ceased massaging the scar, it’s really beginning to make Tommy feel an entirely different type of weird. He’s afraid to ask Dream to let go, he doesn’t know what the consequences would be. 

“I see.” Dream says simply. 

The hand on his hip is starting to make him twitchy. “Dream,” He pleads with his voice. “Can you- I’m sorry but please stop.”

Dream continues. “Do you really want me to?”

Tommy shivers. “Please?”

And he stops. 

Dream's hand removes itself from his skin, Tommy takes deep breaths of relief while the other man stands to his feet. He looks at Tommy and grabs the towel again before lifting it to dry his hair. 

In the silence, Tommy feels obligated to speak. “Thank you....”

“Mhm,” Dream responds, running the towel along his head. 

Tommy is pliant under his ministrations, he tries his best to find comfort in the gentle touches, no matter how much his body demands he reject those as well now. 

“All done.” Dream discards the towel. “Do you have any dry clothes?”

Tommy shakes his head, he hadn’t brought any spares into exile, it was such a sudden departure that he didn’t have time to pack his things. 

The next thing he knows, Dream is taking off his hoodie and offering it to Tommy. Tommy looks at the clothing, then back at Dream, unsure if he should accept it. 

“Here,” Dream urges him. “Just until I can bring you some fresh clothes.”

Tommy’s heart flutters weakly at the kind gesture. He nods and takes the hoodie from Dream’s hands. Dream looks at him expectantly and Tommy realizes he’s waiting for him to wear it. 

Hesitantly, he lifts his arms and places them into the sleeves, then over the rest of him. The hoodie still carries Dream’s body heat and it is so, so warm. 

“It suits you.” Dream compliments, Tommy can’t help but smile. 

“You really think so?” Tommy presses, he wants to hear more kind words. 

“I do,” Dream assures. “Maybe I’ll let you keep it.”

Tommy is sure he visibly brightens at that, childlike glee evident on his face. 

“I brought something for you.” Dream tells him unexpectedly. 

Tommy tilts his head in confusion, he watches as Dream opens the ender chest that sits by Tommy’s crafting bench. He digs around for a moment, then he retrieves--

“Mellohi.” Tommy gasps. 

Dream nods. “You have a jukebox, right?”

Despite knowing that he will not be allowed to keep the disc, Tommy happily listens to the old tune again. They watch the sunset from inside the tent, low tunes filling the air and making him feel at home.

Home…

He almost forgot how much he missed his home. 

“What’s wrong?” Dream cuts into the music. 

Tommy is hesitant in his answer. He doesn’t want to tell Dream what he truly feels, he just wants to live in this moment, not the past. Right now, this is Tommy’s home.

“Nothing,” He replies. “Just thinking.”

Dream seems content with that reply. They continue holding their eyes to the sun and it falls over the water. The same water he almost drowned in that morning.

He’d almost forgotten about that.

“Tommy?” Dream catches his attention once more and Tommy breaks his gaze with the orange clouds to look at him. 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

The man spends a little too long without a response, Tommy is about to ask him again when Dream says something that makes his blood turn to ice.

“Can I stay the night, Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I like the open ending this has but if more is requested I'll probably cave and write more lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New warnings updated to the tags once again! Please read those before continuing and stay safe! This will also be the final chapter of this series, thank you everyone for the support it gave me the motivation to keep writing! :D Enjoy!

Eyes wide as saucers and heart suspended in a cold, terrifying grip, Tommy can only stare in silence as a reply, doesn’t offer Dream so much as a breath. 

Said man tilts his head in question, further prompting a response. 

Oncoming terror radiates off of Tommy in waves, hammering away at the walls of numbness put in place to repress his unwanted memories. And when they break it is certain they will _flood._

Another night with Dream.

In the same bed he was held down to, bleeding and crying. 

“Tommy?” Dream’s gentle voice coaxes him out of his memories. “You still with me?”

He nods slowly, mechanically; more out of reflex than anything else. When the fear that runs rampant through his veins is enough to make his eyes tear up, Tommy bites on the insides of his mouth, a desperate attempt to distract himself to the point where he can calm down, safely fall back into reality and think rationally. 

Before he can, Dream continues speaking. “You don’t have to let me stay.” He provides in regard to his previous question. “It’s your tent, your choice.”

Tommy breaks a little further out of his trance. It’s a weird sort of shock that hits him, to have a say in the matter of whether Dream will stay with him. 

Really surprising, actually. Since when had Dream considered his feelings? 

Dream didn’t seem to care one bit when he had caged Tommy to his bed, crying for help. Why now of all times does he want Tommy’s agreement? 

He wonders, if maybe, this is a turning moment in his story, one where the villain has a change of heart. Maybe once Dream had saved him from an ocean grave this morning, he realized the weight of his actions. Maybe… maybe he isn’t the bad guy anymore. 

Tommy finally has control over the situation, and he has no idea what to do. 

He finds his voice again. “Why?” he asks. “Why do you want to spend the night?”

It puts Dream into a quiet, contemplative silence before he sighs. “I’m… worried about you.”

Tommy feels a flutter of warm emotion inside his chest, the yearning need to be cared for. That feeling has brought him nothing good lately, Tommy rushes to shove it away and appeal to a more reasonable side of himself. 

“You didn’t seem worried yesterday.” He growls hesitantly, fearing he’s pushing Dream’s generosity too far by challenging him at all. “Why now?”

“Tommy...” The sickly sweet way that Dream says his name tries it’s best to revive those feelings Tommy's repressed. 

“Why now?” Tommy repeats, voice steadier now in an attempt to remain firmly in the right state of mind. “Can’t you at least tell me that?”

Again, Dream is slow in his response, unsettlingly so. It almost feels like he’s calculating, Tommy thinks as another wave of cold fear washes over him. 

“You gonna answer or what?” He demands, old resistance rebuilding itself. 

He feels in control again, he isn’t letting Dream boss him around--

“I’m sorry, Tommy.”

“...What?” 

Dream tilts his head towards the ground in a manner that resembles shame, as if this man has an ounce of regret inside of him. He looks like a dog with a tail between its legs, sorrowful and apologetic. 

“For hurting you.” Dream continues. “I don’t know what came over me. I guess I just felt unwanted, it made me angry. But I never meant to take that out on you.”

Feeling unwanted was something that resonated all too well with Tommy. He reflects on all the sleepless nights, the way he would refuse to rest, just in case someone were to stop by. And all for nothing, nobody had come for him, nobody had wanted him. 

The will to revolt drains from him, slipping through his fingers like grains of sand. 

Dream wasn’t a good guy by far, but did he really deserve to feel like that? Tommy doesn’t think he would wish it on anyone, even his worst enemy. 

“You didn’t?” Tommy presses for confirmation. 

“Never.” It’s the first time Dream had replied without the hesitance, without the pause between the question and answer. It begs for Tommy to believe that it is genuine. 

An unexpected, frankly unwarranted rush of sympathy runs through Tommy. It’s something he struggles with as well, always irrational and impulsive with his actions. Ultimately, they are his biggest flaw. 

Maybe him and Dream are more alike than he thought. 

“Dream, I get it-- really, I do.” He starts, false confidence heavy in his voice. “Clearly you didn’t mean to do all that.”

Dream lifts his head, curious.

Tommy takes a deep breath. Everytime he had acted out of line, even when he was able to recognize it, he had always been forced to face some sort of consequence. It’s the whole reason he was in exile, this, in itself, was a consequence. 

If someone is aware they have done wrong, do they really deserve to suffer any further?

“Dream, you can stay.”

With that, Tommy seals his fate.

Once the sun is completely out of sight, the dark clouds circle the previously bright sky, covering even the shallow moonlight. It feels so much darker than usual. 

The stars remain the only source of light in the heavy darkness. Tommy shifts his focus to them rather than the choice he had just made. 

“Know any constellations, big man?” Tommy asks Dream, fully self aware in the fact he is stalling; still scared to share a room with the man. 

Dream looks at the sky. “I do, actually.” Then, he points at a cluster of stars. “That’s Orion, sorta looks like an hourglass with arms.” 

Searching the sky, Tommy’s eyes land on the constellations. “What’s it supposed to be?”

The man shrugs, he lowers his hand, but still looks up at the sky. From this angle, Tommy can see the side of Dream’s face. No facial features are revealed, but he does feel more exposed without his jacket.

“You look cold.” Dream had turned to face him while he was still caught up in his thoughts. 

“‘M not.” He replies, feeling actually pretty snug inside the hoodie Dream had lent him. He wonders what could have given Dream the impression that he was cold, it’s not like he was shivering or anything. 

Turning back to the sky, Dream simply gives a short hum in acknowledgement of Tommy’s response. “Aren’t you tired?” He sounds… impatient. 

Tired was another thing that Tommy wasn’t, and he hadn’t given any indication that he was either. The questions combined with Dream’s tone finally click in his head, it’s almost like the man is _luring_ him…

No, _no._ That’s gotta be wrong, Tommy backtracks. It wouldn’t add up with how nice Dream was being to him. Just wouldn’t make any sense. Why would he give Tommy a say in the matter if he was just going to have his way regardless?

“Why? Are you?” Tommy asks instead of answering. 

“Yeah,” He responds, a familiar, icy tone returning to his voice. “Takes a lot of energy to save someone’s life, I guess.”

Instantly, Tommy feels guilty. He feels even worse for questioning Dream’s sincerity. He would literally be _dead_ right now if it weren’t for him, on the ocean floor with his lungs full of water. Surely Dream is owed an ounce of trust. 

“Oh, right.” Tommy bit back his hesitance and finally asked. “Ready to head to sleep, then?”

Suddenly, Dream is warm again. “Whenever you are.” He purrs.

It draws confusing feelings from Tommy, but, overall, he is happy that Dream is no longer harsh. 

The two of them find their way back in the tent, and, wordlessly, Dream settles himself on the floor. 

That is the biggest relief Tommy could have hoped for, a weight is lifted that he wasn’t even aware he was carrying. Cautiously, he takes his place on his own bed, laying on his side away from the wall. 

Dream, still sitting upright on the floor, turns to him. He lifts his arm and, without warning, runs his hand over Tommy’s hair in a soothing matter. 

“I’ll give you your space, okay?” Even though the words are contradictory to his current actions, that completely skips over Tommy’s mind.

Because all he can focus on is what Dream is saying, blissfully ignoring the hypocrisy behind it as he pushes into the touch needily. The hand in his hair is so gentle, so slow, like he’s worried he would break the boy. Tommy could cry at the feeling, he hasn’t ever been treated like he was so precious before. 

“Thank you…” Tommy’s voice shakes. Either he is more tired than he realized or the treatment Dream is giving him is surprisingly comforting, but he begins to feel impossibly sleepy. 

His eyes closed, all of his focus concentrated on the gentle touches. Beginning to sink into the bed, he feels himself drifting off. 

“I’m right here,” Dream coos. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Tommy nods sluggishly in response. He’s sure Dream murmurs more gentle words to him, but he grows too tired to process them. Peacefully, he falls into unconsciousness. 

When he wakes up, there is a presence very close to him, and tears running down his face, presumably from a nightmare he can’t remember. 

With a jolt, Tommy realizes that Dream is no longer on the floor, but instead has moved to his bed. The man sits with his legs off the edge, leaning close to Tommy’s face. 

Even though he’s only just woken up, a familiar panic fills him, he begins to hyperventilate. 

“Shh, shh,” Dream brings a hand up to Tommy’s face while he shushes him. Softly, he wipes his tears away. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” 

The words strike something inside him that drags him away from his panic attack. They are a reminder that Dream won't hurt him. He trusts him, he trusts Dream. 

Taking a deep breath, he relaxes, the tears keep falling however. Dream continues to wipe away at them. 

“There you go,” Dream whispers, seeming pleased by his reaction. “Good boy, Tommy.” 

He pays admittedly little attention to what Dream is saying, choosing to focus on the soft tone and hand on his face that console him. He nods, leaning into the touch.

However, it doesn’t feel like enough, his body still trembles with a lingering fear he can’t shake. He tries to anyway, in a final effort, he lifts himself into a sitting position and places himself closer to Dream, seeking more comfort. 

Dream hums approvingly when Tommy buries his face in his shoulder, the hand that was on his face moves to the back of his head. He lets Tommy lay there for a moment, silent if not for the occasional quiet sniffle. Then, he pulls him back so he can face the boy.

The next words he says will never leave Tommy’s mind.

“You look so pretty when you cry.” 

He stills, eyes widening in disbelief. Tommy is certainly not in a good headspace but he can still recognize that is weird fucking thing to say. 

“Huh??” He nearly sputters, confusion and disgust overpowering his fear. 

“So vulnerable,” The words betray Dream’s loving tone. “So helpless and needy. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” 

Conflicting feelings battle inside of Tommy’s chest. Warmth begins to rise in his face at Dream’s final remark. But he shakes his head, still feeling sickened by what came before that comment. 

“You’re… you’re fuckin’ twisted.” Tommy almost regrets saying it, but he’s too disturbed to fear the consequences. 

“Maybe,” Dream answers, cheerful. “But I don’t think you mind it.” 

Tommy tilts his head in visible confusion. 

“I think…” His hand moves up to Tommy’s face again, cupping the side of it. “You like the attention, you crave it, don’t you?”

That’s when Tommy feels exactly like Dream had described him; vulnerable, helpless. How does Dream see through him like that, as if he were an open book begging to be read? He almost wants to cry again, but not after what Dream had said to him. 

“And that’s fine, if you do,” Dream continues. “I like how you need me. Why don’t you keep being good for me? Let me give you more?”

Tommy is convinced he’s equally as disgusting, the way he wants to agree so quickly. Dream… he’s right, Tommy needs him, and he hates himself for it. 

He doesn’t think he could deny Dream anymore if he wanted to, Dream always seems to get what he wants from Tommy. Hanging his head down guiltily, he resigns. 

“Please…”

Dream is all too thrilled at the confession. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Some shifting noises make Tommy lift his head again, when he looks to Dream, he is shocked to find his mask discarded, emerald green eyes stare back at him. 

Tommy takes in his face, having never seen it before. Honestly, Dream looks a lot softer than Tommy would have ever pictured him, a little bit babyfaced. It doesn’t at all match the terrifying truth of his twisted mind, maybe that’s why he wears the mask. A wolf in sheep’s clothing, Tommy compares.

“Quit staring, you’re flattering me.” Dream teases and Tommy looks away in embarrassment. 

The hand that is still holding Tommy’s face moves to his chin, slowly, he begins to tilt Tommy’s head further up. It’s difficult for him to look Dream in the eyes, he feels so transparent, he can't hide anything from him.

“You look scared,” Dream comments, leaning in closer like he wants a better look. “Let’s ease some tension, hm?”

Before Tommy can ask him what that means, Dream closes the distance between then and connects their mouths together in a kiss. He squeaks in surprise, the sound muffled by Dream’s lips. 

The kiss is chaste, it isn’t long before they pull away. It leaves Tommy red in the face, and revolted that he wasn’t disgusted by the action. 

“That your first kiss?” Dream asks him, satisfaction heavy on his tongue. 

Tommy nods, realizing he’s become increasingly nonverbal throughout this exchange; a combination of not trusting his own voice to work and an attempt to distance himself from the events unfolding. 

“I’m honored,” Dream smirks. “Do you still want more?”

It’s almost considerate for Dream to ask, as if he won't take what he wants anyways. Dream will have him either way, Tommy figures it will be less painful to go along, to keep this gentle side of him at the very least. 

Maybe he owes this to Dream, anyways, after all the generosity. 

He nods again. “Just… please keep being nice.” The words leave his mouth in a sickly desperate tone. 

In reflection, the request is an odd one. It doesn’t seem to matter, Dream replies eagerly. 

“Can do.” Is all he says before going in for another kiss, this time with his lips a little parted. Tommy knows well enough that he is trying to deepen the kiss, but is unresponsive, he has no idea how to properly kiss someone. 

Dream catches on and moves Tommy's head at a slight angle, presses his mouth a little firmer. He tries to copy the movement as best he can, hesitant in all of his movements. The kiss is shamelessly slow, Dream content with taking his time tearing Tommy apart in the softest way possible. 

That is until he decides to press his tongue against Tommy’s mouth, the touch is gentle and barely there, but it certainly sparks something in him. Tommy copies that as well, pleading for more of the touch. 

Instead of complying, Dream tries from a different angle and sucks on Tommy’s tongue in his mouth. It sends Tommy into a reluctant moan. Dream smiles against his lips before pulling away. 

“Responsive,” Dream whispers, his other hand finds its way under Tommy’s jacket, it moves upwards along his chest and makes him gasp. “I wonder what other sounds I could pull out of you.”

The hand under his clothes land on one of his nipples and massages the area. The reaction Tommy has is instant and shameful. “Hnng… D-- _Dream…”_

“That’s it,” Dream encourages. “There’s a good boy.” 

Tommy whimpers at the praise, it brings the hot feeling stirring in his stomach to a boil. He feels so gross for it, so disgusting, but it feels so fucking _good._

When Dream’s hand leaves his chest, Tommy whines at the loss. Before he can complain too much, the hand trails down his ribs, then to his stomach, then finally lands on his groin, gently running his hand over him.

“Ah--!” Tommy gasps. Dream chuckles quietly at the boy's sensitivity, he adds more pressure. “Haaah-- H-holy _shit.”_

His hips buck up into the hand, little noises escaping him with every thrust. Dream isn’t even moving his hand, just holding it still against the area while Tommy can’t help but seek more friction.

“So hard for me,” Dream whispers, clearly proud of himself. “And so desperate, moving against me like that. Let me help a little.” 

And with that, Dream lifts his hand momentarily before pushing in under his clothes. Tommy’s legs tremble at the skin on skin contact as he tries to contain any more embarrassing noises that threaten to pass his lips. 

Though he can’t help it once the hand wraps around him and gives a single, firm stroke. “F-- _fuck!”_ He swears. 

“You’ve never been touched like this before, have you?” 

Tommy shakes his head, eyes rolling back when Dream speeds up the movements of his hand. It’s far too much and far too fast. “Dream-- _oh god_ \-- s-slower please.” He begs, beginning to slip out of reality, purely focused on the sensations.

Dream just smirks, not at all slowing down. “Why?” He muses. “Too much? Not able to hold yourself?”

The heat in his gut fills and fills until it’s about to overflow. “D--Dream,” He pants out his name. “I’m so- it’s too much. I can’t--” His body betrays him, thrusting quickly into Dreams grasp.

“You’re the one moving faster, Tommy.” Dream teases, almost ceasing all movement. “Go on then, at your own pace, fuck my hand.”

Tommy’s so close that he doesn’t care how embarrassing the action is, he does exactly as Dream says. He can’t repress any more sounds, they flow out of him without pause, nearly sobbing with the pleasure.

“Pleeeaase,” Tommy whines, voice higher than it’s ever been before. “Please, pleaseplease _please,_ I’m gonna--”

“Gonna what? Soil your clothes? Make a mess all over my hand?”

He groans, grinding impossibly rougher, movements growing sloppy with need. “Let me-- _fuck_ \-- _please…_ ”

“Such a good boy, begging for me.” Dream praises and starts moving his hand in time with Tommy’s thrusts. It’s more than Tommy can handle, his body grows taut as he continues to beg Dream for his release. “Go ahead, I wanna hear you say my name when you finish.”

That’s Tommy’s tipping point, he tumbles off the edge. “ _DreamDreamDream_ holy _shit-- FUCK-_ ” He sobs and goes still in Dream’s hand, messily moaning his name while he comes. 

“Just like that, Tommy.” Dream strokes over him gently, coaxing aftershocks out of him. “So _good._ ”

Once he’s spent, Tommy pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. Dream takes his hand out of his clothes, presumably wiping the mess off while he comes down. 

Now that the pleasure is gone, there is only disgust left over, for both Dream and himself. How could he do that? How could he let Dream do that to him?

He feels gross all over, shuddering in the nauseating afterglow of his orgasm. Although he tries to repress them, tears leak from his eyes anyways. 

Dream wraps him in a deceptively sweet hug. “Why are you crying?” He asks. “You were so perfect, Tommy.”

“N--No.” Tommy sobs and pushes Dream away from him. “Stop, stop it pl-ease.” He hiccups. 

“Stop what?”

“Stop touching me, stop pretending you care, stop being so nice.” Tommy cries, bringing his arms up to cover his face. “You d-don’t mean it, it’s all fake and it _hurts.”_

Tommy confesses his conflicting emotions, shoving Dream further and further away from him with his legs, desperate to create distance. 

Dream stares at him coldly, he meant as well have been looking at him with his mask still on because he is completely unreadable. “Fine.” 

His crying ceases at Dream’s indifference. A part of him expected it, but he was hoping he was wrong, that this side of Dream was actually genuine. Now, he is crushed with the knowledge that it was indeed a ruse. 

“You want me to stop?” Dream asks. “Because I will, Tommy, I can definitely be mean.”

“W-wait--”

“I thought it might be better for both of us like this, but you had to go and ruin that, didn’t you.” Suddenly, Dream climbs on top of him, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the bed. 

Tommy fights it, struggles and tries his best to kick Dream away with his legs to no avail. “Wait, wait, I didn’t mean it- I-”

“No, you did.” Dream is still expressionless, looking downright psychopathic. “It’s fine. We can do this the hard way.”

Tommy doesn’t even get a chance to respond, Dream holds both of his wrists in one hand and pins them above his head. He looks up at Dream pleadingly, completely at his mercy.

Dream’s free hand reels back, Tommy realizes what’s about to happen and braces himself for impact. 

“Goodnight, Tommy.” 

When Dream's fist collides with his face, his world turns dark, going unconscious. 

He knew all this was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed and please leave your thoughts in the comments! They are my favorite things to read and i appreciate them so so much!!


End file.
